


Vortex

by fridge2c



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridge2c/pseuds/fridge2c
Summary: 糾纏著的兩人*現實向，但請不要上升本人*微病慎入
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

湊崎紗夏從來沒有料到會突然發生這種事情。也許早就有些蛛絲馬跡，但身為名井南身邊最親近的人，竟然沒有注意到。

而在現在，名井南最需要人陪伴的時候，卻因為行程無法待在她身邊。少了她，演唱會被應援填滿的空間似乎只剩下寂寞能夠聽見。

名井南喜歡一個人待著。但湊崎紗夏知道，她所謂的一個人，是在她們身旁。  
可以的話湊崎紗夏真想向那藍色機器貓借任意門飛奔到她身邊，將她瘦弱的身軀緊緊抱進懷裡。

「南感覺會很喜歡這裡。」走在異國的街道上，身旁用攝影機錄著她們身影的志效這麼說。

「是啊……」湊崎紗夏輕聲回道，不像平常那樣有活力，聲音裡盡是藏不住的難過：「我們是南的男朋友嗎，哈哈哈。」

開著這樣的玩笑，她有些心虛。

對名井南的思念太過洶湧，已經隱隱約約快衝破某條不可跨越的界線。

說出口的瞬間，她才突然領悟這份感情的正確名稱。

心跳不安地躁動起來。

很快的就到了名井南的生日。

她回到了成員們的身邊，回到了舞臺上。狀況越來越好，這讓湊崎紗夏由衷地感到開心。

演唱會時名井南唱著candy pop那句「已經無法想像沒有你的日子。」時湊崎紗夏忍不住從身後將她緊緊抱住。

原本她以為，胸口那份烈火只是太擔心名井南而出現的錯覺。但在名井南回來後不但沒有熄滅，反而越燒越旺。

沒有辦法再像去年那樣毫不在意地跟名井南Darling、Honey的開著玩笑，她只簡單的在貼文中稱她：今天的birthday girl。

用疫情當作藉口，沒有給她生日的親親。

「只有兩個人獨處的話不覺得很危險嗎？感覺很可疑。」  
在她和平井桃一起的直播裡偏偏聊到了這個話題。

萬一，在和名井南獨處的時候，被本人要求親她的話，湊崎紗夏真的不知道她會親在哪個位置。

太危險了。

回到成員身邊之後，名井南覺得她與湊崎紗夏的距離感變得很微妙。只是很微小的變化，大概除了她們以外沒有人能夠發現。

湊崎紗夏會先緊緊抱住名井南，下一秒又唐突地退開。

看著名井南的那雙眼，有時滿溢著無限的溫暖和愛，有時又充滿戒備和謹慎。

名井南開始覺得，湊崎紗夏在她們之間築起了一道薄薄的牆。

也許湊崎紗夏是在擔心她的親近會讓她不舒服？

「紗夏總是很開朗，會給我很多擁抱，一直很感謝她讓我很開心，我很喜歡在她身邊，她很正向。謝謝妳紗夏。」

訪談中，名井南試著告訴她，她不討厭這樣的距離。

但湊崎紗夏還是繼續維持著令人捉摸不透的態度。

明明說著這次回歸最開心就是名井南又回到身邊之類的話，卻好像在默默遠離她。

緊緊牽住手的力度又傳達了相反的暗示。

湊崎紗夏到底在糾結什麼？

名井南躺在床上，她無法停止思考。

這樣若即若離的距離，讓她很不安。

似乎很久沒有聽見名井南大聲講話。

湊崎紗夏洗澡完剛出浴室立刻被拉住手，名井南用一股不容拒絕的氣勢將她帶到陽臺。

這段時間她盡可能地避開與名井南獨處。需要時才待在她身邊，結束後立刻退開。

藏著自己的心情與她相處，像是在欺騙名井南一樣，她做不到。

「紗夏……姐姐。」名井南的第一句話就讓湊崎紗夏胸口一緊。

「怎麼突然又開始叫姐姐了？」

她試著用輕鬆的、開玩笑的口吻詢問。但聲音卻害怕的顫抖。

「紗夏又為什麼一直在拉開距離？」

名井南眼眶都紅了，湊崎紗夏嚇了一大跳。

「南，不是那樣的。」她手忙腳亂的擦著名井南臉上的淚。

「那到底為什麼……」名井南整個人埋進湊崎紗夏的懷裡，好像她尋找的答案能在湊崎紗夏的心跳裡聽見。

湊崎紗夏沒有回答。

等了許久都是一片沈默，名井南抬頭看湊崎紗夏。

湊崎紗夏沒有看著她，臉轉到一旁，死死盯著地上。

她在想哪個比較糟，告訴名井南她的心情還是放著名井南繼續誤會。

名井南捧住她的臉 ，逼她看著自己。

這麼近的距離讓湊崎紗夏口乾舌燥。

名井南哭泣時脆弱的樣子，美得令她窒息。

她看著名井南的嘴唇一張一合，腦中卻只被慾望的聲音佔據。

太近了。

再靠近一點……

她們的距離讓湊崎紗夏一偏頭便能含住那水嫩的唇。

僅僅是稍稍接觸就讓湊崎紗夏的呼吸變得急促，她情不自禁地一路壓著名井南到牆上更激烈地索求。

心臟在瘋狂地鼓動，全身的血都熱烈的沸騰。這段期間謹慎密封在胸口的感情衝潰了堤防。

名井南沒有回吻她，也沒有推開她，手一直搭在湊崎紗夏的肩膀上。

湊崎紗夏睜開眼看她的表情。

她看到名井南閉著眼，皺起眉，那副逆來順受的模樣裡摻進了不舒服和害怕。

她馬上放開了名井南。

「我就是怕會忍不住做這種事……」內疚在她的喉嚨無限膨脹，湊崎紗夏聲音小的像是在自言自語：「對不起。」

她慌忙地轉身，右手已經搭上門把。

名井南卻衝上來從背後緊緊抱住她，那力道像是要把湊崎紗夏的身體拉到和她合而為一。

「沒關係，」她聽見名井南哽咽著：「要吻我或是碰我我都無所謂，妳不要走……」

名井南對湊崎紗夏的依賴變得更強烈了。

甚至連拍攝時的中場休息都要握著她的手不放。  
湊崎紗夏其實不太理解名井南對她究竟為什麼會執著到這種程度。

「南不喜歡這樣的吧……？」那天，湊崎紗夏在陽臺對緊抓著她不放的名井南問道。

「跟紗夏離開我身邊的難受比起來，這沒什麼。」湊崎紗夏記得很清楚，說著這句話時名井南眼中的絕望。

就這樣，湊崎紗夏沉溺在名為名井南的虛幻泡沫裡。

順著名井南只求她陪在身邊的寬容，什麼都做了。

在沒有人看見的時候吻她。

抱著她入眠。

利用住在飯店時都是一人房的機會，到她的房間肆無忌憚地佔有她。

她很清楚與名井南對彼此的感情並不是雙向的。

但她還是忍不住，沈淪在這片大海的漩渦裡。

湊崎紗夏的耳膜變成了只能接受「名井南」頻率的天線。

她的世界只剩下一種聲音：名井南的每一個喘息、呻吟、嘆息，還有破碎不成型的求饒。

優雅的茉莉花香是她的氧氣，色情的汗水是她維生的液體，誘人的身軀是她唯一的棲息地。

「紗夏、」

「紗夏……」

「紗夏。」

名井南一直在呼喚她。

她用手指不斷填滿名井南的身體，就像名井南充斥她的靈魂。

直到黎明之前，強光將一切虛影照亮之前。


	2. Chapter 2

深不可測的漆黑成了不安的疊加態。

她們的第一次，或者正確來說，名井南的第一次，湊崎紗夏的表情看起來很難受。

似乎隨時會哭出來一樣，眼底卻有著莫名的怒氣。

名井南想安慰她，但她不知道湊崎紗夏怎麼了。

她靠近想看得更清楚，下身撕裂般的疼痛卻讓眼淚模糊了視線。

之後她的意識隨著陌生的快感逐漸離去，恍惚之間湊崎紗夏抱住她，在她耳邊哭著不斷地說。

對不起、

對不起。

對不起……

這之後湊崎紗夏每次要她時都會把名井南的眼矇起來。

一陷入黑暗名井南就會著急的去抓湊崎紗夏空著的手，直到昏睡之前都不再放開。

但奇怪的是，每到天亮時，那隻手反倒會變成被湊崎紗夏給抓著。

起床以後她會和名井南一起到浴室，幫名井南仔細清洗那隻被湊崎紗夏抱著的手和身體。每次她都覺得，湊崎紗夏好像在洗她看不見的東西，而不是真的要洗去髒污。

看著鏡子裡的倒影，她有點想念湊崎紗夏笑著的表情。

名井南不能理解，她已經讓湊崎紗夏做任何想做的事情，為什麼她似乎還是不開心。

在已經數不清究竟是第幾次後，名井南的身體漸漸習慣起湊崎紗夏的進入。

她不再像之前一樣一但到了最高點便失去意識，她能保持清醒到湊崎紗夏把眼罩拿掉。

湊崎紗夏的樣子讓名井南嚇了一跳。

她看起來像是從剛才開始便一直在無聲哭泣，眼睛和鼻子都染上一層紅色，微微的笑著，眼神裡卻沒有靈魂。

也許是以為名井南已經睡著了，她才開始放聲大聲哭泣。

接著她無力的抓起了名井南的手。

名井南看著她的手被抓著摸遍了湊崎紗夏的全身。

接著她摸到了一片濕熱和柔軟。

名井南忍不住閉上眼睛。

她聽到湊崎紗夏的喘息聲和嘆息。

淫亂的水聲包圍了空間。

最後名井南被她緊緊抱住，湊崎紗夏幾乎哭到喘不過氣來。

名井南不知道怎麼辦才好，只是默默的抱住湊崎紗夏。

湊崎紗夏愣了一下，哭泣的聲音和顫抖停了下來。

「紗夏……」名井南覺得她該說些什麼，但腦中卻沒有任何能說的話。

湊崎紗夏沈默的看著她。

「南，妳可以吻我嗎。」

名井南愣住了。

她不行。  
不知道為什麼，她就是做不到。

不管怎麼想都不太對。

但不做的話湊崎紗夏是不是會離她越來越遠？

身體卻像被固定一樣，無法動彈。

這兩種想法在她腦中不停交替，名井南的思緒被擠的一片混亂。

眼淚不知不覺就流了出來。

湊崎紗夏只是對她微微笑。

「沒關係。」她伸出手，環住名井南的頭，寵溺的摸著她的頭。

對名井南來說，TWICE的成員是什麼？

「可以是到死為止都一直在一起的關係就好了。」

那當然包括湊崎紗夏。

如果這可以讓湊崎紗夏開心。

如果這可以讓湊崎紗夏留在她身邊。

那就無所謂。

沒關係的。

沒關係的……

身體自然而然的動了起來。

她扣住湊崎紗夏的手，把她壓在床上。

「紗夏，」在吻上去前，名井南對她說：「不要離開我。」

「嗯。」湊崎紗夏開心的笑了。

她終於把名井南也一起拖進漩渦裡。


	3. Chapter 3

第一口由名井南主動的吻，品嚐起來就像她的人。

小心翼翼、率直裡帶了點不確定，又美好的令人沉醉。

分開後湊崎紗夏發現名井南似乎剛才開始便一直專注的盯著她看。

湊崎紗夏拉著名井南的手，一步步的教她怎麼做。

名井南從頭到尾都專注地觀察著她。像是要把湊崎紗夏教她的所有動作、湊崎紗夏的所有反應都記憶下來。

但湊崎紗夏無法專心。

她好痛。

痛得眼淚不停流下。

不論是她拉著無意識的名井南的手撫摸她的時候。

或是現在，逼著名井南主動觸碰她的時候。

因為指甲。  
名井南纖細的手指上，為了保護主人而生的長長的指甲。

湊崎紗夏選擇無視那股疼痛，就像她忽視名井南對她的愛與湊崎紗夏對她的愛之間的差異。

除非湊崎紗夏要求，名井南不可能會主動為了湊崎紗夏剪去那漂亮的指甲。

那也沒關係。  
能在現在，此時，此刻。  
佔有名井南就夠了。

名井南給她的溫柔長著刺，嚐起來是眼淚的味道。

而那份溫柔的名稱不叫做戀愛。

好痛。

好痛。

名井南感覺是第一次在這種時候將湊崎紗夏看得那麼清楚。 

不論是湊崎紗夏哭的紅腫的眼眶、滿溢著對名井南愛意和罪惡感的眼哞、或是微微皺起的眉頭。

又或是湊崎紗夏忍不住快感而扭動的身軀。

被湊崎紗夏拉著手教著怎麼做，名井南覺得有一股莫名的安心感。

湊崎紗夏是如此的需要她。  
渴求她。  
執著於她。

在她身下一副痛苦難耐卻又迫切卑微地有求於她的模樣，讓名井南看得有些沉醉。

她甚至得深呼吸才不至於把被湊崎紗夏抓著的手無情地抽開。

最後名井南忍不住主動吻了湊崎紗夏。

湊崎紗夏愣了一下，接著比平常吻名井南時還要熱烈地回吻她，直到喘不過氣為止才依依不捨地放開。

名井南又去吻湊崎紗夏的眼角，湊崎紗夏反射的閉上眼睛。

「紗夏的眼淚甜甜鹹鹹的。」

如果可以變成甜的就好了。

名井南默默地想。


	4. Chapter 4

湊崎紗夏變得一逮到機會就想吻名井南。

原先只會趁著沒人注意時，躲到其他人找不到的地方索吻，又或是在獨處的時候沒有節制地與名井南糾纏在一起。

現在就連在宿舍湊崎紗夏也克制不住那股慾望。

她趁著朴志效不在時跑進了她與名井南共用的那間房間。

「南……」

將手機放在一旁，名井南習慣性地朝向她張開雙手。

那動作在空氣中釋放著曖昧的氣息。

湊崎紗夏將她壓在床上，名井南的手環在她的頸後。

她被名井南主動的拉了下去。

湊崎紗夏就像溺水的人。

她抱著名井南在床上滾了一圈，變成名井南在上頭的姿勢。

湊崎紗夏看不太清楚背對著日光燈的名井南臉上的表情。

但是嘴唇溫熱的觸感和親吻都顯示著名井南當下的好心情。

名井南的吻總讓她忘卻所有會在心中劃出傷痕的事實。即使危險，她也想一直待在這溫柔的水底下。

從水底望向天空，能看見名井南也同樣地喜歡著她的世界。

她親吻著名井南。  
滿臉洋溢著幸福。

名井南溫柔地接受她，回應她，眼中是滿滿的愛。

她還想看著這樣的她們久一點，喉嚨的窒息感卻在提醒著她回到水面，面對現實的世界。

一直到了最後一秒，她才依依不捨地和名井南分開來換氣。

她緊緊抱住同樣也喘著氣的名井南。

她還不敢看名井南的眼睛。

她仍舊害怕著看見那對細緻的眼裡映照出的感情。

閉上眼，湊崎紗夏在一片漆黑中聽著她們紊亂的呼吸聲交錯在一起。

名井南的衣服散落在飯店房間的地毯上，和湊崎紗夏的衣服亂七八糟的交疊在一起。  
而她正被湊崎紗夏壓在身下，臉頰微紅，淺淺地喘著氣。

湊崎紗夏和往常一樣又拿出了眼罩要幫名井南戴上，沒想到名井南非常抗拒地別過了頭。

第一次看見名井南有這麼強烈拒絕的反應，湊崎紗夏一時之間愣住了，拿著眼罩的手停在半空中。

「討厭眼罩嗎……？」這麼問時她感覺胸口沉沉的，被其他感情覆蓋著的那股愧疚感又在她心底蠢蠢欲動。

名井南向她伸出手，湊崎紗夏原本以為是要拿走她手上的眼罩，沒想到那雙冰涼的手撥開湊崎紗夏的手以後繞到了她的背上，名井南的唇跟著貼了上來。 明明只是短暫又輕柔的一吻，湊崎紗夏卻被吻的全身發軟。

「我想看著紗夏做……」她的手又撫上湊崎紗夏泛著紅暈的臉龐，魅惑的眼神讓湊崎紗夏一時忘記呼吸：「不行嗎？」

看著名井南認真又清純的表情，湊崎紗夏什麼事情都想答應她。

她們交換了無數個纏綿的吻。

湊崎紗夏幾乎快被名井南的視線給燙傷。

名井南炙熱的眼神，像是真的很喜歡湊崎紗夏一樣，卻又缺少了什麼，但她也沒辦法明確的說出那之間的差異。

那雙眼唯一閉上的時候是名井南舒服的實在受不了，和湊崎紗夏十指緊扣的手握的更用力，微微皺著眉，一邊發出嗚咽的聲音時。湊崎紗夏能感覺到名井南的腿勾住了她的腰，腳跟在她光裸的背上摩擦。

喘息聲、心跳聲、水聲交織在一起，隨著名井南全身一瞬間激烈的顫抖戛然而止。

湊崎紗夏感覺那炙熱視線裡的溫度也正逐漸散去。

她有些著急，等到名井南呼吸調整過來，伸出手想再觸碰名井南讓那火繼續延燒時。

滿溢在她們之間的情色卻在一瞬間被唐突響起的門鈴聲給熄滅。

兩人嚇得同時看向了門口，接著又茫然地看向彼此。

下一秒湊崎紗夏的手機便響了起來。

原來是朴志效要來拿今天得交給經紀人的問卷。

湊崎紗夏趕緊穿上衣服，讓腿軟得還沒辦法移動的名井南躲在棉被裡，打開房門讓朴志效進來。

「噢？原來妳在南的房間啊？南呢？」

「南……」那一瞬間湊崎紗夏覺得空氣都要凝結了。她徹底忘了這裡是名井南的房間。

「南、南在睡覺啦，我在這裡是因為剛剛來問她編舞順便借了廁所出來以後她就睡著了。」

她幾乎是沒有停頓的講完了這一連串臨時想出來的藉口。

床的位置傳來布料摩擦的聲音，湊崎紗夏回頭發現原來是名井南假裝翻身一樣地把頭從棉被裡露了出來。

這一回頭湊崎紗夏才發現名井南的衣服都還在床前的黑色地毯上，雖然從門口的角度看正好會被床給擋住，但還是有幾件衣服隱約的露了出來。

她慌慌張張地從門口跑到床前，把衣服一件一件撿起來，幸好她的包包正巧就放在附近，她能裝作是要跑去找問卷的樣子順便把衣服塞進去。

朴志效小聲關上門以後跟了過來，湊崎紗夏正好也找到了那份問卷。

「……這是南的內衣嗎？」湊崎紗夏轉頭正要將問卷拿給朴志效時，她從地上撿起了一件黑色的內衣。皺著眉，她那雙大大的眼裡，怕吵醒名井南刻意壓低的聲音裡都是滿滿的疑惑。

內衣正好落在床底下只露出了肩帶，又和地毯的顏色相近，湊崎紗夏剛才就這麼漏掉了。

「啊……好像是……」她全力的在心中祈求朴志效不要起疑，遞出問卷的手微微顫抖。

「怎麼會掉在這麼奇怪的地方呢？」聽到奇怪兩個字時湊崎紗夏感覺她的胃有點痛，手心滲出了冷汗。

幸好朴志效看著手上的內衣一陣子以後，便把內衣摺好放到名井南的行李箱上：「算了，那妳知道南的問卷放在哪裡嗎？」

湊崎紗夏鬆了一口氣。

她記得名井南在她來之前就正在填問卷，問卷應該還放在桌上。她非常慶幸剛才有等到名井南都寫完了才黏到她身邊。

順利收到了問卷，朴志效準備離開時，她看了一眼實際上正在裝睡的名井南。

「南怎麼臉那麼紅……脖子上還都是汗。」這麼說著她手貼到她的額頭上稍微量了一下溫度，確認沒有異常後從旁邊抽了一張衛生紙幫名井南擦汗，眼看著她就要把棉被掀開時湊崎紗夏抓住了她的手。

朴志效的手已經碰到了棉被，名井南身體微微的動了一下，似乎也被嚇到了。

「志、志效先去收問卷吧？我等等再看看南的狀況。」

朴志效終於離開了房間。

湊崎紗夏關上門後，整個人癱坐到床上，背對著名井南。

名井南坐起身，棉被掛在她背上，其中一邊隨著背挺直的動作滑落，露出了另外半邊的肩。

她爬到湊崎紗夏旁邊，把手覆到她緊緊抓住床單的手上摩娑，接著湊到她的耳邊像小鳥啄人般落下了好幾個極輕的吻。

湊崎紗夏沒有任何反應。

名井南沈默地看著她，把棉被整團隨意地丟到床頭接著便跨坐到湊崎紗夏的大腿上，雙手托住湊崎紗夏的臉頰毫不猶豫地吻了上去。

退開後名井南看見湊崎紗夏的眼中混雜著茫然和慾望。

「不繼續嗎？」

名井南說著一邊用嘴鬆開了湊崎紗夏領口的蝴蝶結，手已經開始解開她襯衫的鈕扣。

今晚的她十分執著於脫下湊崎紗夏的衣服。  
在填完問卷後湊崎紗夏湊過來只是要吻她時，她就靠著胡亂的摸索把湊崎紗夏的襯衫弄到地上。

湊崎紗夏環住名井南光裸的身軀。

襯衫又掉到了同樣的位置。

被忘記在床角的眼罩因為她們躺下的力道落到地上，接著被湊崎紗夏的褲子給蓋住。

名井南和湊崎紗夏又重新糾纏在一起，直到天亮才不得以的分開。


	5. Chapter 5

名井南在湊崎紗夏的懷裡熟睡著。湊崎紗夏雖然感覺眼皮重的幾乎張不開，意識卻依舊清晰。

她看著名井南平靜的睡臉，回想著不太真實的這一個晚上。

如果不是名井南就在眼前，指尖撫過她軟嫩的臉頰和光滑的背部時能確實的感受到溫度，湊崎紗夏就會覺得這一切都只是一覺醒來就會消散的夢。

她回想著名井南今天對她說的每一句令她心跳加速的曖昧話語、每一個輕易就將她所有慾望都喚醒的動作和反應。

名井南看著她的眼神讓她原已經冰封住的希望又重新在黑暗中露出一絲光芒。

朴志效突然的出現，卻提醒了她從來沒有好好思考過，她對名井南做的這一切會有的影響。

戀愛到底是什麼呢？為什麼她會喜歡上名井南呢？

分擔著類似的煩惱、情緒，一起走過來像是家人般的存在。

究竟是什麼時候開始她的身和心都變得如此渴求著名井南了呢？

甚至因此控制不住自己，回過神來她已經將自己的慾望與感情全都沾染到名井南身上。

名井南卻是如此的包容著她。就只是因為想要湊崎紗夏在她的身邊。

她沒有辦法面對名井南的雙眼，卻沒想到一直以來逃避著的那雙眼卻比她想像中的都還要熾熱。

甚至名井南會那樣子主動的誘惑她。

也許、也許……

名井南有那麼一點可能也喜歡著她嗎？

這個想法出現在腦中的瞬間湊崎紗夏忍不住對自己冷笑。

到了鬧鐘響的時間湊崎紗夏都沒有睡著。

為了洗澡鬧鐘設的比平常早了一小時。

也許是昨晚太放縱的關係，平時總是早起又容易被吵醒的名井南，聽見鈴聲也只是調整了姿勢，往湊崎紗夏懷裡鑽以後就沒有其他動作，被用棉被裹著的身軀隨著呼吸聲規律的上下起伏。

湊崎紗夏輕柔地搖醒了她，拉著她的手移動到浴室。  
每次湊崎紗夏都會很不必要的幫她洗澡。

但那又有甚麼意義呢？

湊崎紗夏能將她抹上去的痕跡與氣味搓洗乾淨，讓名井南看上去從來沒有和她在夜裡那樣交融，但是連結著她們關係的線早已被她拉的扭曲，湊崎紗夏的愧疚感也已經深刻地將那些記憶割在她自己的心上。

不停溢出的自責無論她再怎麼沖洗都無法洗淨，最後都和名井南身上流下的她塞給對方的愛捲成漩渦將她拉進黑暗。

「紗夏。」

被名井南呼喚湊崎紗夏才回過神來。那雙平靜的雙眼正疑惑地看著自己。

在恍神的期間她似乎一直用蓮蓬頭沖著名井南已經沒有泡沫的身體，連對方已經轉過身來面對著她也沒有發現。

那纖細的手把水龍頭的開關按回原位，接著覆上了湊崎紗夏的臉頰。

名井南的身體緊緊地貼著她的，剛才困惑的神情被昨晚湊崎紗夏最迷戀的眼神給覆蓋。

那雙眼往下看了眼湊崎紗夏的唇，接著名井南的視線鎖定在她的眼睛。

「南、等等……」

名井南用吻打斷了她的話。

被名井南這樣看著、這樣觸碰的話，她好像真的會徹底陷入她自私的妄想裡。

名井南拉著她的手往下探，湊崎紗夏趕緊推開了她。

「集合時間……」

她感覺腦中一片混亂。從昨晚開始名井南就變得異常主動，那明明是她一直以來最渴望的事情。

但為什麼她總覺得有哪裡不太對呢？

「好吧。」 

名井南有些冷淡地回應。

湊崎紗夏和名井南之間似乎發生了什麼改變。  
最明顯的一點就是湊崎紗夏變得很黏名井南。

偶爾朴志效離開宿舍房間一陣子再回去，就會發現湊崎紗夏從名井南身後抱著她，兩個人一起躺在床上，甚至會看見名井南仰躺著，湊崎紗夏趴在她的身上。

也有看過兩個人都有些臉紅的樣子。但朴志效不知道她們是因為什麼而那樣。

她從來沒有親眼目睹湊崎紗夏走進房裡，每次她都像是一直在等朴志效離開才去找名井南。

就連上次在飯店要收問卷時湊崎紗夏也在名井南的房間。

這是第幾次了呢？

在朴志效出門回來後，看見湊崎紗夏突然與名井南躺在房間一起聊天的畫面。

雖然說這並不是什麼稀奇的事情，但兩人交錯在一起的腿，湊崎紗夏緊扣在名井南腰上的手臂，都散發著一股朴志效不曉得該如何形容的氛圍。

但湊崎紗夏本來就喜歡與人親密的肢體碰觸。

只是她想得太多了吧？

「你回來了！」湊崎紗夏回頭看見站在房門前的她突然撲了上去。

「對了！志效上次說的那個啊...」

看吧。  
湊崎紗夏馬上就抱上來了。  
只是日常生活在平常不過的景象。

名井南此時應該正在一旁望著她們兩個無奈的笑著。

平常總是這個樣子。

朴志效一邊回應著湊崎紗夏，一邊用餘光瞄了眼名井南。

沒有收到名井南無奈的視線和笑容，她反而是打起了遊戲，臉上沒有什麼表情……

朴志效覺得名井南甚至有點不開心。

也許湊崎紗夏剛才打擾到她打遊戲了？

她自然的找了個理由帶著湊崎紗夏離開了房間。

有時湊崎紗夏會想，乾脆就直接讓朴志效發現好了。

聽見門口有動靜時她故意纏著名井南的唇不放。

但名井南還是在最後急忙的推開了她。

不知道要是剛剛真的被發現的話名井南會有什麼反應呢？

會急著澄清被誤會了，還是.......會承認朴志效看到她們那樣子親暱的在接吻時，對她們關係直覺會做的聯想？

即便名井南剛才沒有立刻推開她，她也會自己退開。

因為她還不曉得名井南是怎麼想的，也從來沒詢問過她的想法。

湊崎紗夏並不是很想知道答案。

和朴志效一起走出房門，她感覺名井南推的地方依舊被壓著。

即便名井南的力道實際上十分溫柔。


	6. Chapter 6

這天很早就得起床到練習室。

休息時間湊崎紗夏一個人坐在角落發呆，時不時能聽見其他成員打鬧的聲音，但她沒什麼力氣和大家一起開玩笑。她打了個哈欠，猶豫著是不是該趁現在補眠一下。

沒多久名井南跟著在她旁邊坐了下來，連包包都一起拿了過來。

湊崎紗夏轉過頭看她。

名井南流了不少汗，剛跳完舞還有些喘，臉頰微微泛著紅色。察覺到她的視線，名井南也轉過頭對著她微笑。

湊崎紗夏也用微笑回答她。她移開視線，拿起水喝了一大口。

已經烙印在腦中的，名井南在夜裡融化的模樣和現在的她重疊，湊崎紗夏不自覺地用力捏緊瓶身，塑膠發出被擠壓的聲響，她試圖掩蓋因那抹微笑和不該在此時想起的畫面而變得紊亂的心跳聲。

湊崎紗夏放下水瓶時名井南依舊盯著她，同時從包包裡拿出了一條顏色繽紛的項鍊，用兩隻手捏著舉到她的眼前：「將將。」

湊崎紗夏記得這是名井南最近正在做的手機鍊。

「啊，已經完成了嗎？」

她反射地問，說出來才意識到似乎已經很久沒有這樣與名井南普通的對話了。

對方點了點頭，表情像是在炫耀自己成果時一臉得意的孩子。

「嗯，這是要給紗夏的。」

平靜的嗓音又再次擾動了湊崎紗夏的心跳。

這是要給她的。

湊崎紗夏的嘴角忍不住上揚。

從名井南那裡接過了鏈子，她試著裝到手機殼上。

名井南看她似乎不太順利，便伸出手幫她，順便幫湊崎紗夏把手機掛到脖子上。

「因為紗夏常常摔到手機，有了這個的話就不會了吧？」

沒想到名井南會為此幫她做了一條手機鏈。

她愛惜地摸著鏈子：「謝謝南……我會好好珍惜它的。」

她沒想過現在還能與名井南相處時感到如此的平靜。

每當名井南像是什麼都沒發生過一樣地對待她時，她總是感到疑惑。

名井南究竟是怎麼看待她們之間的關係才能做到如此稀鬆平常的？

但同時也因為名井南總是這樣，湊崎紗夏才有辦法與她維持著不清不楚的相處方式。

讓她困惑的對象現在正滿臉笑容地看著她。

接著她快速瞥了瞥周遭，在湊崎紗夏的臉頰上留下淺短的一吻，便起身離去，但是包包留在了她的身旁。

湊崎紗夏的睏意在這一瞬間就被吹散。

名井南幾乎是吻在她的嘴角上。

她詫異地看著名井南的背影。

發現她正拿著相同的手機鏈往林娜璉的方向走去。

......原來她誤會了，名井南不是只送給自己手機鍊。

不過，這就是名井南想要的吧？

普通的，溫馨的成員的關係。

但，她又為什麼要那樣子留下一個吻呢。

之後好一陣子都沒有海外的行程，自然沒有住到飯店的必要。

加上忙於回歸的準備，湊崎紗夏很偶爾才會去名井南的房間。

一方面是不想在工作上分心。湊崎紗夏對於作為偶像的每一刻都有全力以赴的決心。之前不會讓她與名井南的事情打擾到行程，現在當然也沒有理由。

另一方面……她想盡量迴避與名井南接觸。

已經不能用眼罩遮住名井南的心了，但她同時也讀不清對方的行為。

名井南會很平常地對她說話，接著又突然地做出曖昧的舉動。

大多是在成員就在附近的情況下。

比如在湊崎紗夏洗碗時從背後抱住她，親吻她的脖子。

吃甜點時抓住她沾到奶油的手，像貓咪一樣舔她的手指。

湊崎紗夏實在猜不透名井南故意這麼做的理由。

她好幾次在朴志效進房間時模仿名井南做過的事情來試探，但每次都會立刻被推開。

這份疑惑纏擾著她的思緒，逐漸地長成不安。

過去向名井南沒有節制的索求而留下的傷口也在無意中使她設下了防線。

即使如此還是有想與名井南親密的慾望戰勝一切的時候。

想接近名井南。

想遠離名井南。

兩種想法在她腦中拉鋸。

溝通已經被她自私的畫上了叉。

疏離似乎是目前最好的辦法。

然而每當她想躲開名井南的時候。

「你不要走......」

「跟紗夏離開我身邊的難受比起來，這沒什麼。」

「不要離開我。」

名井南脆弱的聲音總在腦中迴盪。

她最近只能拿這三句話安慰自己。

同時也被那無助的聲音給束縛。

又是那個表情。

拿下眼罩的那天，即便對方根本沒有流出眼淚，但每當名井南看著湊崎紗夏的雙眼時她都覺得眼前的人正在哭泣。

也許是因為多年來相處下來所養成的默契。

又或是因為這樣的表情，在平時眼中總是滿溢著開心與溫柔的湊崎紗夏臉上顯得特別不對勁。

讓名井南不需要透過言語，也能感受到湊崎紗夏的悲傷與糾結。

即便如此湊崎紗夏的眼中依舊有著和平時一樣的溫柔。

不論是她的親吻，又或是撫摸時指尖的力度。

名井南才有辦法每次都安心的把自己交給她，甚至對湊崎紗夏說要對她怎麼樣都可以。

其實湊崎紗夏大可就著這點而不必對她如此愧疚。

但也正是如此才讓名井南更加地淪陷於對方的溫柔。

這樣子的她卻故意在聽見朴志效回來時刻意地繼續吻著自己。

原先還以為是湊崎紗夏吻得太入迷了沒有注意到。

但湊崎紗夏被她推開時微微笑著。

像是心都碎了一般的笑容。

為什麼呢？

「……喜歡我嗎？」從練習室坐車回宿舍的途中，湊崎紗夏靠在她的肩膀上說著夢話。

那會是她試探的方式嗎？

她對湊崎紗夏的包容沒有什麼特別的理由。

僅僅是信任著她，需要她陪伴在身邊。

就像演唱會湊崎紗夏抱著她時，她所唱的部分的歌詞一樣，她同樣地不能想像湊崎紗夏不在身邊的日子。

以及，陪著湊崎紗夏做那些親密的行為，除了很消耗體力以外實際上她也不會有什麼損失，畢竟對方是……湊崎紗夏。

如果換作是其他成員的話會怎麼樣呢？名井南從沒有考慮過這個問題。

但是，被其他成員發現的話就是另一回事了。

名井南卻感覺，不怎麼討厭。

但那是喜歡嗎？

名井南喜歡湊崎紗夏嗎？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果可以的話不曉得大家願不願意在底下留一些感想之類的呢？  
> 沒有同好聊37快要乾涸了T.T

名井南正在照顧窗前的小仙人掌時，湊崎紗夏走進了房間。

朴志效剛剛才出門去，名井南正好在心中想著湊崎紗夏會不會來房裡找她。

她將窗簾給拉上，充滿著陽光的房內瞬間變得昏暗。

湊崎紗夏摟住了她的腰，乖巧的把頭擱在她的肩上等待她手邊的動作都結束。

她一放下手上的東西湊崎紗夏立刻不安分地湊了過來。

名井南斜過頭去回應貼在她身後的湊崎紗夏的吻。

湊崎紗夏好久沒碰她了。

起先名井南對此並沒有多想什麼。

她單純覺得湊崎紗夏只是因為回歸期間忙碌於準備，才不像以往一找到機會就迫不及待地黏到她身邊。

後來她才意識到似乎沒有那麼簡單。

她仔細感受著這一個久違的、綿長的吻。

以往湊崎紗夏的吻總是熱情的令她不知所措。

被湊崎紗夏吻的時候也好，被湊崎紗夏壓在身下時也好，名井南都不像湊崎紗夏那樣會感到心動或是心跳加速。

每一次她都要被湊崎紗夏滿溢出來的愛戀給淹沒。湊崎紗夏有多麼著迷於她、執著於她、珍惜著她，所有的情感全都以最直接的方式流到名井南的身上。

她實在不知道到底該以什麼樣的心情回應湊崎紗夏才好。

但能被湊崎紗夏這樣子喜歡著名井南一點都不反感，反而因此感到安心。

湊崎紗夏是她心中重要的存在這點從來沒有改變過。她想要能夠一直和湊崎紗夏在一起。

不論是以什麼樣的方式都無所謂。

當然，對名井南來說最習慣的還是，和湊崎紗夏一直以來那樣，像是彼此家人般存在的單純的關係。

本該是如此的。

現在，湊崎紗夏的吻中卻充滿了依依不捨和掙扎。  
頻率越來越少，卻總是能多糾纏一秒就多糾纏一秒，湊崎紗夏的表情每次都像是在宣告著這是最後一次了一樣。

名井南卻不知為何感到十分焦躁。

能回到以前那樣不是很好嗎？

但是，當湊崎紗夏想要停止時她卻無法控制地想要拉住她。

她知道湊崎紗夏並不是不喜歡她了。

雖然沒有直接問出口，但湊崎紗夏總是在試探著、觀察著名井南。

如果告訴湊崎紗夏她真正的感受，名井南感覺這一切都會真的結束。

雖然不曉得原因，但名井南就是不想如此。

所以她故意做出那些「惡作劇」，想讓湊崎紗夏不要再對她的想法追根究底。

但是湊崎紗夏怎麼可能會那麼輕易就被騙過去呢？

看著湊崎紗夏準備離開房間的背影，名井南忍不住抱住了她。

湊崎紗夏嚇了一跳。

名井南抱住她時手臂的力度強的令她無法掙脫。

在湊崎紗夏停下來以後才緩緩放輕，最後那雙纖細的手無力的拉住了她的衣角。

不要走。湊崎紗夏覺得名井南正這麼說著。

「南？」湊崎紗夏轉過身，仔細觀察著名井南，滿是擔憂的問。

她牽起了名井南還抓著湊崎紗夏衣角的手，安撫地用手指摩娑她的手背。

「啊、我……」名井南像是這才回過神來，抿著嘴思考的模樣看上去有些狼狽。

湊崎紗夏愣愣地看著她，卻突然被名井南往前用力一拉。

她們一起摔到了床上。

湊崎紗夏還沒搞清楚狀況，名井南捧住她的臉又吻了上去。

「志效說她晚上才會回來……」名井南在她的耳邊，用氣音呢喃著惡魔的低語，她的臉頰因為害羞染上了紅色。

湊崎紗夏忍不住嚥了嚥口水。

名井南居然在邀請她嗎？

她對自己搖了搖頭，想著肯定是她誤會了什麼，名井南又撫著她的臉，在能感覺到彼此呼吸的距離盯著她的眼睛。

「紗夏真的不想要嗎？」

湊崎紗夏的手被名井南抓著貼到她緊緻的腹部上。

她當然想要……

好想要名井南……

這麼說著的名井南又是怎麼想的呢？

這段話在湊崎紗夏腦中一閃而過，像是被嚇到一樣她的身體一瞬間緊繃起來。

她把名井南的手緩緩鬆開。

名井南茫然的看著她。

她走到門口，手搭在門把上。

她猶豫了許久。

「紗夏……？」

嘆了口氣，湊崎紗夏最後鎖上了房間的門鎖。

關上門以後房間變得更昏暗，一切都變得曖昧不清起來。

名井南眨了眨眼，接著對此滿意地勾起了嘴角，看上去就像在壞笑。

湊崎紗夏跪坐到名井南身旁，床隨著她壓下的重量稍微往下陷。

她把名井南的衣服往上推，名井南配合著她稍微抬起了腰。

明明已經觸碰過眼前的人的身體無數次。

她卻仍舊每一次都無法控制地感到心跳不已。

也同時有股空虛感纏繞著心臟。

明明以往都能忽略掉那股空洞，今天卻無論怎麼做都甩不開。

湊崎紗夏著急的俯下身，一次又一次地吻著名井南。

她的手往下探去，名井南像是十分滿足的嘆息聲讓湊崎紗夏忍不住抬頭看名井南的表情。

名井南今天似乎比以往都還要敏感。

也許是顧及到可能會被其他成員聽見，又或是被自己剛才無意識發出的聲音嚇到，她微微皺著眉，閉著眼，用一隻手捂著嘴忍耐著聲音。

那模樣只讓湊崎紗夏想做的更過分。

房間裡到處都充斥著名井南的存在。

名井南的香水、名井南越來越急促的呼吸聲、名井南的一切。

明明是她在擁抱著名井南，卻像是反過來被名井南給環抱。

在這個名井南每天生活著的，屬於名井南的私人空間裡。

多出了湊崎紗夏的身影。

她們在這個房間接吻、擁抱，甚至在名井南的床上交融在一起……

一切都顯得太過於不真實了。

就好像她們真的是一對相愛的戀人一樣。

就只是，好像。

又或者，是現實？

她從來問不出口、總是逃避著的那個問句，現在正在她的喉頭蠢蠢欲動。

名井南緊緊抱住她時湊崎紗夏湊到她的耳邊輕聲地問。

可惜名井南似乎沒有聽見，呼吸平緩下來時她只是愣愣地看著湊崎紗夏，眼角因為剛才的刺激而蒙上一層水光。

名井南聽見了。

湊崎紗夏突然用很悲傷的眼神看著她的時候，她就知道湊崎紗夏想說什麼了。

不可以。

不要說出來……

她的腦袋一片混亂，她分不清楚是因為湊崎紗夏要說出那句話，還是因為湊崎紗夏給予的不斷累積的快感。

感覺身體越來越緊繃，她緊緊的抱住湊崎紗夏，不自覺地流下了眼淚。

「南喜歡我嗎？」

她只能不知所措地看著湊崎紗夏。

湊崎紗夏無奈地對她微笑，在她的眼角落下安撫的吻，接著趴在名井南的身上，臉埋進她的肩膀。

名井南環住湊崎紗夏的腰，湊崎紗夏的衣服因為她的力道起了皺褶。

她現在該怎麼辦才好？


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章非常短，適合跟前一章一起看，但也不太會影響之後閱讀，只是稍微想玩一些東西XD  
> 另外想請大家不要按到「Hide Creator's Style」這個按鍵，  
> 因為這篇有特別設計過XD用電腦閱讀會比較方便，但手機也是可以的  
> 

她們維持著相同的姿勢安靜地躺了一會，一絲夕陽從窗簾的縫隙中打到她們兩人身上。

（名井南快要因房間裡彌漫的沈默而窒息，她真希望湊崎紗夏趕緊說些什麼。）

湊崎紗夏的臉埋在名井南的頸窩，她閉著眼吸吮著對方身上的香氣。

她身上像糖果一樣的甜味，夾雜在名井南清淡優雅的茉莉花香裡，湊崎紗夏總是為她們香水混在一起的味道著迷。

可惜，每次她們交融在一起的味道都不會留下太久。

「南。」湊崎紗夏瞬間抬起了頭，望著名井南。

（胸口的鼓動突然變得快速，她擔心湊崎紗夏都要聽到她心跳的聲音。湊崎紗夏下一句話會是什麼呢？她會再問一次嗎？還是她已經將她的沈默當作是默認了呢？）

「嗯、嗯。」名井南有些緊張地回應，每次她思考著什麼事情時快速眨著眼睛的習慣跑了出來。

名井南在思考著什麼呢。

又是為了什麼緊張呢？

（湊崎紗夏對著她瞇起了眼，那是正懷疑著什麼事情的模樣。名井南感覺那視線像要穿透她的皮膚，把她內心所有想法都看穿。）

（「妳聽見了？」湊崎紗夏盯著她的雙眼，問。那副嚴肅的模樣讓她感覺有些壓迫。）

窗簾被一股風刮起，從像是翻滾著的布料後頭，夕陽映照到湊崎紗夏褐色的眼眸中，橘色的光芒和影子像水流一樣劇烈地流動著。

（「聽見……什麼……？」她試圖裝作不知道湊崎紗夏在問什麼的樣子，她不是很確定湊崎紗夏是故意為了試探她而問的，還是真的不曉得她有沒有聽見湊崎紗夏在她耳邊問的那句話。）

風停了下來。 房間又恢復成先前昏暗的模樣，在她們之間依舊只有一絲細細的光芒。

「沒什麼。我們去洗澡吧？」

（湊崎紗夏伸出手要牽她，名井南的指尖有些顫抖。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給看完什麼都沒有發現的讀者們的提示：滑鼠與空行


	9. Chapter 9

名井南最近很少待在房間裡。

朴志效看向隔壁名井南空著的床，通常她都會窩在被窩裡，抱著Tim打遊戲或是聽音樂。

然而不知道什麼原因、又是什麼時候開始的。

名井南現在都會待在湊崎紗夏的房間裡，甚至晚上也不回自己的床上，直接在湊崎紗夏那一整晚。

更可疑的是她們會把門鎖上，兩個人在裡面神秘兮兮地不曉得在做什麼。

朴志效甚至開始思考要不要和湊崎紗夏交換房間。

她有時也會想偷偷把耳朵靠到門上，但這麼做不太尊重，她還是會忍住她的好奇心。

畢竟，總有一天她們或許就會不經意地向她提起這些。

在成員之間要藏著什麼秘密，幾乎是不太可能的事情。

和湊崎紗夏之間微妙的距離漸漸變得難受。

平時湊崎紗夏避開她的時候，總讓名井南害怕。

各式各樣的臆想、猜測，在她腦中不停地冒出，不安一層又一層的阻隔了她的理性。

只有湊崎紗夏觸碰她的時候，她才能確認湊崎紗夏不會離開她，她才能感到安心。

僅僅如此似乎還是不夠。

「紗夏……紗夏會一直待在我身邊嗎？」

「……我愛你。」

湊崎紗夏會對著她，勾起令人安心的微笑。

那是多麼直白又深情的一句話。

殺得名井南措手不及，連靈魂的深處也忍不住因這句話而顫抖。

她究竟有什麼資格沐浴在湊崎紗夏的愛裡呢？

她沒辦法回饋湊崎紗夏唯一想要的，同樣的愛。

也沒辦法放手讓湊崎紗夏離開。

「南呢？妳喜、唔嗯……」

名井南知道她這麼做很自私。

但她真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

仿佛永無止境的性事。

幾乎是每一夜，在房間的每一處。

名井南佔據了她的房間，就像她佔據了她的心。

名井南越主動越讓湊崎紗夏無法忘卻，心底的那個疑問。

她總會向湊崎紗夏確認她會留下，但每當湊崎紗夏想向名井南確認她的心意時，名井南總是用吻打斷她，又或是給她不明不白的回應。

「我想要跟紗夏一直在一起。」

真是狡猾的回答。

那也許，就意味著否定的意思了吧。

果然她當初不該抱著希望問出口的，是嗎？

她再也欺騙不了自己，卻也得不到名井南的愛。

這些她明明打從一開始就再清楚不過了。

如果她不要在意這麼多，是不是會好受點呢？

不要糾結名井南怎麼想的。

就讓自己也沈浸在這一次又一次的歡愉裡。

名井南背對著她，手伸到背後正在解開那件黑色內衣的鉤子。

湊崎紗夏摟著她的腰往後一拉，也不管名井南驚訝的模樣，湊崎紗夏又將她撲倒在床上。

名井南是她的。

她催眠自己。

名井南是她的。

她還能隨心所欲地佔有名井南，此時此刻的名井南都是屬於她的。

不論是她現在正被湊崎紗夏用舌尖掠奪般佔領的嘴。

（名井南似乎快要吸不到氣了，她不在意。）

或是她用牙齒留下了紅色咬痕的白皙的大腿根部。

（名井南痛的都流出了眼淚，她不在意。）

「紗、好痛……」

還是包覆著她唐突入侵的手指的身體。

都是她的。

名井南明明那麼不舒服，卻咬著牙關怎樣也不推開她，她……

怎麼可能不在意。

看著最珍惜的人痛苦的樣子，她的左胸總是不由自主地也感到疼痛。

她停了下來。

名井南怯怯地看著她，眼裡依舊泛著淚光。

「對不起……」

像是被抽走了所有力氣，湊崎紗夏的頭隨著重力埋進床單裡。

她無力的手一點一點緩慢地在床上摸索，接著牽住了名井南的手。

她珍惜地在名井南的額頭上落下一吻。

虔誠地吻著名井南的指尖。

溺愛地撫過名井南的臉頰。

無論她再怎樣掙扎，都出不去。

名井南擁有她的愛。

湊崎紗夏什麼都沒有。

名井南環抱住她的身體，一個翻身和湊崎紗夏交換了位置。

名井南會怎麼做呢？

她有些害怕。

湊崎紗夏閉上眼，無奈地笑了。

她好愛名井南，愛的無可救藥。

身體依舊在顫抖，下身一陣陣的痛楚正佔據著感官。

湊崎紗夏的動作突然變得粗暴，不像平常的她總是那樣細膩、溫柔。

如此陌生的湊崎紗夏讓名井南感到害怕。

但她沒有反抗，她不覺得她有那麼做的資格。

畢竟，奪去湊崎紗夏溫柔的原因正是她自己。

湊崎紗夏也許累了。

在她們無止無盡的糾纏中。

線緊繃的再也纏繞不下去，她們卻依舊在漩渦中原地打轉。

已經到了極限。

名井南也快到極限了。

「今天就……先休息吧。」

「嗯……。」

房間裡陷入了令人窒息的沈默。


End file.
